Lawndale Z Special The Story of Jake
by Kuriamo22
Summary: "Hmm who would have thought. Jake the warrior spaceman feared by many, conqueror of worlds, and successful small business owner."


Lawndale Z Special The Story of Jake

One day out in the vastness of Otherworld Jake Morgendorffer sat cross legged under a tree on King Kai's tiny planet. He had his eyes closed and was quietly meditating. He was wearing the same white gi he wore when he fought Vegeta, and Nappa though unlike that one his was restored to perfect condition at the beginning of his unlife in Otherworld.

He had been spent the last few days refining his control over his ki at the behest of King Kai. The Kai had told him that in order to use the Kaioken correctly he needed to have impeccable control since any deviation could cause him to lose it and that would result in the Kaioken possibly destroying his body. Jake had already died once, and he didn't plan on dying again for a long time.

Piccolo sat out in the sun away from Jake. Needless to say it was a surprise for him to learn that the self proclaimed demon king was really just some sort of plant man who lived off of water and sunlight. He chuckled as he made a mental note to tease Jane about the fact she was killed by a glorified tree the next time he saw her.

Piccolo heard the chuckling and growled, "Stop ruining my concentration Jake you're supposed to be focusing."

Jake replied with, "Piss off I am concentrating."

Jake did have to admit the Namekian had a sharp wit, and a realist's view of any situation. Which was more than he could say for the other denizens here. The Kai was ok, but he spends all his time primarily with a monkey and some kind of cricket so he's a bit socially lacking and the Sayian in name only Goku well he's a whole new level of special.

"Hey there Jake! You meditating? Great day for that. Then again it's always a great day here."

 _"_ _Speak of the devil…."_

Piccolo growled as Jake looked over at the overly cheerful Saiyan with a slight glare, "Well I was, but I guess not anymore. What do you want?"

Goku looked sheepish at him, "Well I was practicing then King Kai told to come over and see if you needed any tips. It took me almost a year to learn the Kaioken."

"A year huh, you know my daughter Daria learned it in a couple of weeks in some magical hellish other realm out on Earth's lookout."

Goku looked up at the sky lost in thought, "Oh the room of spirit and time? Say Mr Popo threw me in there when I was a kid."

Jake perked up an eyebrow, "How did that work out?"

Goku nonchalantly replied, "I almost died." Before continuing, "You know I think King Kai mentioned that your daughter learned it so quick. Man she must be talented, and strong."

Jake smiled proudly, "Damn right. Daria is as smart as they come, and I'm not ashamed to say it stronger than me too."

Goku glanced to the sky in thought, "King Kai also mentioned her friend Jane, was it ,was pretty good too."

Jakes face fell, _"Shit if that human ends up stronger than me…. I need to train more."_

Piccolo added from where he was sitting, "Ha! Not good enough to dodge!"

Jake rolled his eyes while Goku ignored the Namekian and continued, "Say I heard you've been on Earth longer than I have. How come you never fought in the martial arts competition?"

Jake replied, "I had other priorities and honestly it would have been like shooting fish in a barrel. I was busy raising my daughters and running my dojo."

"Huh interesting, so how did you come to Earth in the first place?"

Jake sighed as he resigned the fact that he wasn't getting the other Saiyan out of his hair for a while replied, "It's a long story."

Planet Quel Aria

1975 A.D.

A young Jake or Traube as he was known then flew low over a grassy plain that was covered in small craters with his two non Saiyan squad mates Aprillia and Cuien. Traube was the oldest of them at around twenty and therefore had seniority over the other too. He wore a white skin tight jump suit under his Saiyan armor while the other two just wore Saiyan armor over their scaly green skin. All three had a look of terror on their faces as they were being chased by an angry ten meter tall purple elf like humanoid with scaly skin.

Traube looked back and yelled, "Holy shit the intel said nothing about these damn purple elfs turning into huge purple monsters!"

Cuien added, "I know right these people were push overs till we ran into this guardian of the sacred whatever it was." He dodged to the left to avoid a ki blast.

Aprillia shouted out, "Cuien, Traube flank it I'll distract!"

Cuien and Traube flew toward Aprillia and crossed just over her in an X shaped flight path then continued on around and to the sides of the beast while she stopped and fired several ki blast at it. The beast shrugged off the weak blasts and jumped to strike her down when both Cuien and Traube slammed into its back feet first. The combined force caused the huge creature to slam into the ground.

Traube then shouted out with alarm, "Let's dust this thing before it gets up and kills us all!" he then held out his right hand straight at the beast palm up with his left arm tightly gripping his right forearm.

Cuien deadpanned, "Such bravery you got there Traube." as he and Aprillia held out both hands and all three of them yelled as they fired three powerfully beams at the beast outputting almost all of their ki.

Traube smiled as the combined energy burned away the beast until he noticed the excess energy rebound off the ground up at them throwing all three in a different directions where they hit the ground.

"Damn elf monsters." Traube growled out as he picked himself up from the ground along with Cuien and Aprillia.

Once they all came together they feasted for the night on some animals they had killed and all agreed to finish the purge on this planet in the morning.

The next morning Aprillia and Cuien woke up first and noticed they had new messages on their scouters marked urgent and only for them.

Sensing something odd was going on they both quietly moved away from Traube and listened to the voice of Dodoria their direct commander, "I have urgent word from Frieza himself. The Saiyans have gone rogue and Frieza intends to wipe them out. He's also ordered all off planet Saiyans to be executed. Do your duty and punish the traitorous monkey scum, defiance will not be tolerated."

Both of them were in shock over the order to kill their comrade and Aprillia spoke first, "This has to be a mistake."

Cuien looked over and replied, "No it's no mistake it's unfortunate but Frieza is the undisputed ruler of the galaxy there's no way we could disobey and make it out alive. We have do this."

Aprillia closed her eyes and added, "Fine but we are not animals, let him wake up first we owe him that."

Cuien nodded, "Yeah that would be right. He was pretty beat up anyway so he's not a threat."

Traube woke up a short time later and noticed Aprillia and Cuien weren't on the ground but hovering over him. Confused he asked, "Hey what are you guys doing?"

Cuien replied, "Sorry Traube we got word the Saiyan's betrayed Frieza and he ordered them destroyed."

"WHAT!", Traube shouted with rage.

"He even ordered all of the off world Saiyan's killed. I'm sorry Traube we have no choice."

He then nodded to Aprillia and they both raised their hands aimed them at the enrage Saiyan Cuien then noticed Traube's ki increasing above his max of one thousand on his scouter, "Shit Now Aprillia Now!"

However just before they both fired Traube phased behind Aprillia and he struck her in the back which knocked her into Cuien's beam stunned and unprotected. Her upper half was vaporised instantly.

Cuien shouted out, "Traube! Why! We had no choice… Aprillia!"

Traube added with venom in his voice, "I didn't betray anybody not in the least Frieza! And now he wants to slaughter my people! And you're just going to turn on me like that! How dare you!"

Cuien noted that his scouter showed Traube's power was high even though he was still hurt from the day before, "How is this possible you were a wreck last night."

Traube yelled out, "What you thought I would just go quietly! You betrayed me Cuien! Aprillia's death is on your hands!"

The young Saiyan charged and both warriors fought hand to hand furiously with neither getting the upper hand. Eventually Traube phased behind Cuien who had over extended and struck him at the base of his neck which sent the reptilian crashing to the ground.

"This is the end for you Cuien! I Will avenge my people!" Traube then held out his right hand straight at his former friend palm up with his left arm tightly gripping his right forearm.

Cuien had just barely got up when he was engulfed in Traube's crimson beam.

A while later Traube calmed down and as beat up as he was realised he wasn't in any condition to fight anybody else anytime soon. Which was bad because he was on a hostile planet, he needed to get to a healing tank but he couldn't go to anyplace controlled by Frieza.

 _"_ _Wait a minute I'll just go to someplace remote where they haven't received word yet. Outpost 419 they're the last to hear about anything!"_

He quickly stumbled to the three pods that his team came in and set his own and Aprillia's to fly off in random directions. He then took Cuien's and set a course to outpost 419 before he lost consciousness.

Ulrick chief administrator of Outpost 419 sat in silence in his office as he gazed out of a window overlooking the planetoid it was built on. He contemplated his lot in life thinking back to when he was a scientist for the Korith Empire before Frieza's army attacked out of the blue one day. They killed virtually the entire population leaving just a few scattered survivors which included himself.

They determined he was useful and eventually ended up in charge of this outpost. Ulrick wasn't sure why they bothered way out here in the vast expanse. There wasn't many systems nearby and it was so far communications were spotty at best with messages usually coming via courier. The rumor was Frieza was afraid of what might come out of the uncharted abyss. Ulrick of course brushed that off as nonsense.

Then suddenly he was surprised to see an unscheduled Saiyan pod land. He immediately jumped up and muttered, "Thank the emperor's ghost at least something of note is happening today."

He quickly made his way down with a couple of guards and looked in the pod as the occupant hadn't exited yet. Inside he saw an unconscious Saiyan hooked up to the pods emergency gear. "By the heavens we have to get this man help!"

After an unknown amount of time unconscious Traube finally woke up in the healing tank he was in which was a rounded square shape about six feet high. He was still in his ruined clothes and armor as he quietly sat submerged in a green colored healing fluid and was given oxygen from a mask over his mouth and nose.

He quickly did a scan with his scouter and didn't detect any large power levels on the outpost. Sensing that he was safe for the moment he looked around noting that the room he was in didn't seem very large and only contained two healing tanks. One of the technicians noticed he was conscious and came over to drain the tank and let him out.

Once the tank was sufficiently drained the front half opened clamshell style and Traube stepped out and took a towel that the tech had offered as he said, "Man you were pretty messed up when we found you. What happened?'

Traube dried himself off and replied in an I don't want to talk about it tone, "Sorry it was a special assignment can't tell you about it."

The tech shrugged, "Figures, we don't really get much news way out here."

Traube nodded then added as he inspected his damaged clothes, "Where's the equipment room? I need to replace this stuff."

The tech replied, "Out that door and follow the hallway, it's on the left."

Traube nodded and left. Once he dressed in a new jumpsuit and armor he grabbed an scouter and made his way to the command deck. He arrived fully expecting to have to blast his way through the command staff to get what he wanted so needless to say he was a bit surprised to see the command deck empty save for the base commander.

Traube hesitated in momentary confusion as the man spoke, "Traube, welcome to Outpost 419 my name is Ulrick. I hope your stay has been enjoyable."

Traube raised an eyebrow as that wasn't the welcome he expected at all. He expected more along the lines of twenty soldiers yelling, "Die Saiyan scum!" so he replied, "Uh shouldn't there be more people here?" While he warily looked around.

Ulrick replied, "I sent them away. I told them you were on a special mission and that I needed to talk to to in private." Traube didn't respond so Ulrick continued, "A day after you arrived I received a message via a courier about what happened to planet Vegeta, and Frieza's order about your people."

Traube narrowed his eyes and raised his right arm palm up to the reptilian man, "Oh and do you think I'm just going to go quiet…."

"Calm down Traube I'm not going to do anything of the sort. Like you Frieza conquered my world and enslaved me after killing my people. I can't do anything about that but you might."

Traube lowered his arm, "Don't get me wrong I relish the thought of killing that tyrant with my bare hands if I could, but he is very powerful."

"That maybe so, but Frieza isn't all powerful. Rumor has it he destroyed your planet because long ago a Saiyan killed an ancestor of his, and he fears your races potential. The Cold family hardly speak of it seeing they have no rivals however it's slipped out on occasion."

"So you're going to helping me so I can get revenge by killing him someday."

"Help is a strong word, the correct one would be lapsing in my duties. If anybody comes here asking we'll tell them you simply flew off in your pod, which was automatically refueled mind you, immediately after regaining consciousness claiming a special mission."

"Do you really think I can get away?"

"If I was you I would flee into the uncharted expanse. There are plenty of life sustaining planets out there that don't have rich resources or highly advanced races. It's the perfect place to go."

Traube walked to a workstation and did a search for known habitable planets in the expanse. Once he had a list of twenty or so he took a picture of the screen with his scouter then he cleared the search. He would enter a random coordinate once he got in his pod so they couldn't track him. He started to leave until Ulrick spoke.

"Traube I know you plan on vengeance, but when you get wherever you are going. Try to to arrive as a conqueror. You have the opportunity to live peacefully if you wish. Given our lives under Frieza that would be a nice change of pace."

Traube looked back as he left and added, "That's a bit fanciful. But who knows maybe I will. So long as they are polite."

Once in his pod he launched and typed in a random coordinate from his list. Unknown Planet 2163.

Deep in the hills of Northern California in a valley far away from the city was the Three Oaks collective. Unlike earlier communes Three Oaks managed to survive the turbulent 60's and stay in operation. Here various counterculture types and rich kids trying to stick it to their families and find there own way lived. They grew their own food and traded with each other and the outside world.

That night around a campfire sat four of the occupants of Three Oaks. Helen a slim busty woman in a tank top was busy smoking a joint while wire wrapping a piece of malachite into a necklace for her friend Willow who sat next to her singing along with her boyfriend Coyote as he played a guitar.

On the other side of the was Jon who had a toned body that only a farm boy could have and a cowboy hat. Helen wasn't really impressed with his southern charms, but she could appreciate the way his muscles look while he poked at the fire shirtless.

She took a long drag from the joint and admired her handy work on the necklace she then handed it to Willow who immediately said excited, "Oh Helen this necklace is beautiful you put so much care into it."

"Oh it would look so good on you dear. Greens your color so you should keep it!"

"Oh but I don't have anything for you."

Helen smiled and reassured her friend, "It's a gift then. For being such a good friend."

Willow smiled and Coyote stopped playing and exclaimed, "Oh look a shooting star!" as he pointed to a what appeared to be a large meteor streaking through the sky.

"Make a wish!" Jon added.

The meteor slammed into the ground a kilometer or so away leaving a large hole in the ground.

Jon put it hand on the hat he was wearing, "I'll be damned. I ain't seen anything like that before! Do you think that cancels the wish?"

Helen added, "I think that just makes it more lucky."

Willow beamed, "I wanna go look maybe there's a leprechaun."

Coyote chucked, "I think those are at the end of rainbows dear."

Jon, stood up, "Might be a real nice shiny rock. You could make more necklaces Helen."

Helen stood up and swayed a bit, "Well let's go find out!"

The four of them made for the crater as fast as they could manage and once they got there they saw a spherical pod with a lit windows sitting in the crater.

Jon exclaimed, "Hot damn a spaceship! Hey Coyote think its a Nasa spaceman or one of them cosmo… nauts."

"Don't know man but it's opening up."

Traube exited the pod when the door finished opening, _"Well so this is planet 2163. Oh great there's a welcoming committee already."_

He quickly checked them out with his scouter, _"Wow a power level of five. Well they better be friendly. I need to lay low and blend in if I can."_

All four of them just gaped at the tall dark spiky haired muscular man. He looked at them and they noted he had something over his left eye some kind of tiny glass screen.

Willow then asked, "Hey are you a leprechaun?"

Traube raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is a leprechaun?"

The other three snickered and Helen quickly added, " I think he's an alien Willow."

Traube rolled his eyes and slowly levitated out of the crater and landed near the small group.

"Woah!"

"Holyshit he can fly!"

Traube looked over to them surprised, "What you can't?"

"Nope." Coyote replied.

Helen asked while giggling, "So what is your name spaceman?"

"Traube. Listen do you have any food or a stiff drink. I've had a rough couple of days."

Helen stepped forward and said, "Oh yes plenty of that back at the farm."

Coyote added, "Yeah let's go back to the fire so we can properly welcome him to Earth."

"So that's what this backwater of a planet is called."

Jake paused to think on other events that occurred after he arrived on Earth.

Once back the four of them gave their guest some food which he quickly made short work of when they looked surprised he just said, "Oh Uh Saiyans eat a lot and it's been a couple of days since I ate last."

The group noted he seemed a little uptight and evasive with questions about his past, but they were more than happy to tell him about life on Earth.

All four seemed to have trouble saying his name correctly so as the night wore on Helen started calling him Jake and everyone else soon picked it up also to his annoyance. Until he smoked something called weed and then the issue didn't seem to matter much anymore.

Goku smiled, "Wow that place sounds nice."

Jake added, "Yeah it was just what I needed. We stayed there for another year until Willow and Coyote left for Arizona. After that Helen's parents came to visit and man was that a disaster. It took all of my will to keep from vaporizing them on the spot."

Goku frowned, "Why would you do that."

"Because what Helen wanted in life wasn't good enough for them. Oh no she needed to come back with them and go to fancy parties until she met some powerful rich guy and then marry him for the good of the family."

"Ok so after that then what would she do?"

"That's the thing. That was it. Just cast aside her dreams and hopes to just be a trophy housewife for some billionaire. It's not what she wanted, and she had the conviction to tell them no. I always liked the strongside of her. We left the commune and she continued college to show her parents that she could succeed on her own terms."

Goku was enthralled by this point, "Did she?"

"Oh yeah she became a hotshot lawyer. She's up in Boston now suing the shit out of multinationals and winning."

"So everything worked out then."

Jake sighed, "Well to a point. Helen's time was mainly taken up by her job and I opened a dojo in Highland. That didn't leave a lot of time for the kids. Quinn handled it well she channeled her natural Saiyan aggression into popularity and being the best. Daria on the other hand was smarter than her peers and hated them for it. She didn't do well in school and that caused problems for us."

"Oh I've never been to school its sounds boring all that time inside reading. I spent my childhood living in the woods and training with Master Roshi."

Jake rubbed his chin, "Well I didn't want to go that far. I just wanted to channel her aggression in a productive manner."

"So what did your wife want to do?"

Jake scoffed, "Therapy and medication. Like that would have worked. So after a lot of vigorous discussion with Helen Daria joined my dogo as an assistant, and had a tutor help her out with her homeschooling."

"Oh well that sounds like it worked out in the end."

Jake frowned at that, "Well not so much. Me and Helen grew apart due to her work and we disagreed on how to raise the kids. That and she really wanted Daria to give up fighting and focus on school stuff. The fact she didn't want to go to school or a private school annoyed her to no end. In the end Helen got offered a job in Boston and took it. I wanted to be close by but at that point it was best if we separated. I moved my shop to Lawndale and got a duplex there."

After a pause he continued, "Quinn went with Helen to Boston, and Daria stayed with me. I still visit from time to time, and Helen helps with paperwork for the business but I miss the old carefree Helen."

Goku just sat there confused for a moment, "Well if you two aren't happy why don't you just go back to the commune?"

Jake scoffed, "Yeah right. Hey Helen how about we quit our jobs and just go be beatniks again. Yeah like that's going to happen. Besides it does have its upsides."

Jake smiled as he thought back to a time not that long ago. He was in his dojo looking over some paperwork when he sensed Helen at the door. She barged in wearing a grey suit jacket with a grey knee length skirt and red heels and a hard look on her face. She noted the place was empty save for Jake. "Where's your students? You didn't chase them off did you?"

Jake kept looking at his work as he replied, "Unlike you I don't hold classes all hours of the day, it's called work life balance."

Helen scoffed, "What are you reading trendy articles now? Work life balance is for those who don't wish to be on the top."

Jake looked up with a glare, "Hey I value my time. Besides you don't have any time because you're busy trying to make partner for some bunch of weakling idiots who walk all over you. You know I could throw that boss of yours eric off the roof of his stupid law firm and do you a world of good."

"Please I can handle Eric, and if that's how you want to do business then fine. So where is Daria? I take it she hasn't gone completely feral since her tutor sent me a glowing letter about her progress last week."

"What did you expect she loves to learn things. Hell she just got back from Nepal a few days ago looking for some mystical dragon something. She says there are seven of them and she actually found a few."

Helen looked shocked, "Jake Nepal! Dragon something! You idiot that could be some kind of drug!"

Jake put down his pencil and opened a locked drawer in his desk and pulled out a baseball sized yellow ball with two red stars in it. He then tossed it to Helen who barely caught it, "So why don't you try to smoke or snort that and tell me how THAT goes and then maybe I'll worry about Daria and drugs."

Helen looked at the ball carefully before handing it back, "So she flew to Nepal and bought a paperweight. Well I have to say that's better than Quinn's hobby of making boys pay for her food."

Jake looked surprised, "Seriously? She's been at that for what two years now and those idiots are still falling for it?" Jake then looked very serious for a moment before grimacing, "Wait Helen she's not…. doing…. You know... with them?"

Helen 's eyes, "No of course not!"

Jake gave her a look.

"I mean I don't think so."

"Helen!"

"Well at least she's socializing I mean what's Daria doing right now? Other than Jane does she have any friends?"

Jake looked away at that before stammering out, "Uh Jane's out of town…. and Daria is out eating pizza with Mack." _"Oh please don't ask about Jane then I'll have to tell you she's dead and that these damn wish balls are somehow supposed to fix that."_

"Who's Mack? Is that even his name?"

"Its short for Mackenzie. He's a student at Lawndale high and my assistant."

"Wait you have two assistants? Is business going that well?"

"Of course it is. People are afraid of all sorts of things so they need the skills to not be afraid anymore so they come to me."

Helen smiled, "Hmm who would have thought. Jake the warrior spaceman feared by many, conqueror of worlds, and successful small business owner."

Jake smiled, "Damn straight."

Helen walk around the desk grinning as she leaned in and placed her hands on the armrests of the chair Jake was sitting in allowing him a good view of her chest. "So is anybody going to be coming back soon?"

Jake grinned and replied, "Nope." Before he took her in his arms and rolled onto the mats covering the floor.

Meanwhile Daria and Mack were walking back to the dojo as Daria was saying, "So then I blocked his punches and when I had an opening I hit him right in the solar plexus. He fell like a ton of bricks."

Mack nodded his head, "I'll have to remember to do that. Hey who's car is that?"

Daria looked over at Helen's BMW then sensed her mother and her father's ki's seemed to be on top…. She stopped suddenly, "Uh we should go... oh anywhere else."

Mack looked puzzled, "Uh ok so library?"

"Sounds good."

Goku noticed Jake was in deep thought and asked, "You there Jake?"

Jake looked over, "You know it's been a good life. Anyway I better get back to meditating."

Planet Vegeta

1975

High in the atmosphere of a reddish planet hovered Frieza's disk shaped mothership. He floated just above it in his hover throne with Zarbon and Dodoria to his right and left. They simply watched as a single Saiyan warrior rocketed through a swarm of his minions numbering in the thousands making a beeline straight for him.

In the swarm of Frieza's minions a single low class warrior named Bardock flew with a blue aura around him and he jinked and spun firing bolts at any of Frieza's soldiers who got too close to him which vaporised them instantly. "FRIEZA!"

Ever since he'd been badly beaten on a planet several days ago he'd been having prophetic visions of the future, a curse from one of the planet's inhabitants. It was in one of these visions that he saw the destruction of Vegeta by Frieza's hand. He had raced back to raise the alarm amongst his people but instead was met with ridicule. So here he was single handedly taking on the tyrant himself.

Frieza just looked on with a disappointed look on his face at the poor showing of his men. Once again he heard the lone Saiyan's battle cry of, "Frieza! I'll stop you!" faintly in the distance. The tyrant then turned to Zarbon and said with scorn in his voice, "My god this is droll, and why haven't they managed to kill him yet. I swear to god this has to be the worst showing from them i've seen yet."

Zarbon replied, "It seems this Bardock is stronger than we thought."

Frieza scoffed, "I swear to god if I have to kill this damn monkey myself there will be hell to pay."

After some time Bardock finally made it through the horde of minions and took up position directly in front of the tyrants ship. "Frieza I'll stop you from destroying my people! No longer will we submit to your rule!"

Frieza smiled as he boredly rested his head on his fist, "Oh you will eh? You a pathetic low class warrior even by your filthy monkey brethrens standards are going to take me on single handedly? Me Frieza the ruler of most of this pathetic galaxy. Ha! Well I'll tell you what you insolent monkey take your best shot."

Bardock growled at Frieza as he focused all of his ki into a single blue blast and fired it at the arrogant tyrant, "Die!"

The blue ball of energy flew straight and true toward the smirking tyrant until the last moment when Frieza simply backhanded it to the right of him with little effort. "Just as I though you insolent monkey! Oh well my turn."

Frieza simply raised his right arm and pointed up with his index finger. A small red ball appeared the size of a grape, "Bigger!" The ball increased in size to a ten yard sphere, "Bigger!" It then increased to five hundred feet, "Bigger!" The ball of throbbing crimson energy reach the size of a few miles at that point and Frieza closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Oh you filthy pathetic monkeys. I knew you would be trouble. Oh well time to die." He pointed his finger index finger at Bardock and the ball started to fall toward him.

Bardock's eyes went wide and he quickly fired a small bolt at the massive ball of energy hoping to disrupt it or set it off. His bolt was simply absorbed however. "Shit maybe I though have thought this through."

Frieza's men scrambled to get out of the way as Bardock was engulfed in the ball which started tearing at his armor and crushing his ki he had one last vision. He saw a single Saiyan girl standing in the midst of a storm on some unknown planet. She wore what appeared to be a distressed sports bra and black shorts, she seemed a little worse for wear, but she had a hard glare at Lord Frieza who was standing in front of her. Bardock then noticed she was engulfed in a golden aura, and had golden hair that tried to defy gravity itself. Her piercing teal eyes showed the rage that she held for the tyrant.

Frieza had the look of terror at the sight.

Bardock's last thought until oblivion was, _"So he can feel fear."_


End file.
